Gazlowe
) |Reakcja = |Przynależność = Kartel Parochlebców (dawniej) Niezależny (22 ADP-31 ADP) Horda (od 31 ADP) Kartel Wody Zęzowej (od 33 ADP) |Stanowisko = Menedżer handlowy (dawniej) Główny inżynier Ratchet (od 22 ADP) Książę Handlowy Kartelu Wody Zęzowej (od 33 ADP) |Lokacja = Ratchet Ugory |Status = Żyje |Rodzina = Charnas (kuzyn) Morbix (kuzyn) |Kompani = Lady Sena (asystentka) Skaggit (asystent) |Dubbing = Travis Willingham }} Gazlowe to postać poziomu 60 oferująca zadania przebywająca w Ratchet, na sprzyjajacym Hordzie terytorium Sawanny. Jest on przywódcą miasta Ratchet w World of Warcraft. Biografia W swej młodości, Gazlowe, podobnie jak wiele goblinów, był złodziejem. Poprzez podróże udało mu się zgromadzić odpowiedni majątek, by otworzyć legalny biznes, który przyniósł mu jeszcze większe zyski. Warcraft Adventures W Warcraft Adventures, po Drugiej Wojnie, Gazlowe stał się sojusznikiem Thralla i pomagał mu w podróżach po Wschodnich Królestwach po jego ucieczce z obozu internowania. Założenie Durotaru Po zakończeniu Trzeciej Wojny został zatrudniony przez Thralla jako główny inżynier, by pomóc zabezpieczyć dostawy wody do nowopowstającego miasta Orgrimmar. Gazlowe zorganizował ekspedycję, by wykopała kilka tuneli pod miastem i poszukiwała podziemnych źródeł, które mogłyby być użyteczne dla miasta. Niestety, ekipa górnicza natrafiła na norę koboldów, które natychmiast wypełniły jaskinie i wygnały goblińskie drużyny górnicze. Później Rexxar próbował zasłużyć na swój pobyt w Orgrimmarze, więc Gazlowe wysłał go do wykopanych korytarzy, Tuneli Orgrimmaru, by pomógł zawalić te chodniki, z których korzystały koboldy. Gdy Rexxar to uczynił, Gazlowe nagrodził go kilkoma magicznymi przedmiotami. Gazlowe i jego inżynierowie wykopali również inne tunele, gdzie znaleźli nieodkryte miasto, które nazwali Strefą Wykopaliskową Gazlowe'a. W World of Warcraft Obecnie mając 40 lat, prowadzi największe i najbogatsze portowe miasto Kalimdoru - jeśli nie całego świata. Mimo że miasto Gazlowe'a operuje pod czujnym okiem książąt handlowych, Gazlowe posiada szeroką autonomię, z której efektywnie korzysta. Ten poważany członek goblińskiej społeczności ma również dobre serce i chętnie pomoże komuś - oczywiście za rewanż w przyszłości. Gobliński uśmiech wydaje się być niemal przyjacielski, jednak efekt psują ostre zęby. Gazlowe obecnie mieszka w Ratchet, gdzie jest menedżerem operacji handlowych portu. Zaopatruje on zarówno Zatokę Rekrutów, jak i Undermine. Wysłał on Rezlaka, jednego ze swich chłopców, do Durotaru do pomocy orkom. Baron Revilgaz wysłał mu 99-letnie porto jako podarunek, jednak zostało ono skradzione przez Szalonego Magglisha. Zadania Rozpoczyna on następujące zadania: * * * * Burning Crusade Gazlowe jest wspomniany przez Napromieniowanego Menedżera, jego imie jest używane jako wyraz zaskoczenia. Jst on również wspomniany w zadaniu 66 I Must Have Them!. Cytaty * A, nowy, co? Jestem Gazlowe, główny inżynier w tym rejonie. Lecz dość o mnie, mamy robotę do zrobienia, kolego! * Widzisz, ja i moi chłopcy drążyliśmy tunele pod miastem w poszukiwaniu podziemnych źródeł. Kłopot w tym, że wkopaliśmy się prosto na norę koboldów. Teraz ci szczurzy wariaci biegają swobodnie po wszystkich tunelach! * Potrzebuję, żebyś poszedł z moimi chłopcami i zamknął te koboldy z powrotem w ich dziurze. Tak, po prostu znajdź wejście do tuneli nieopodal miasta, a moi chłopcy cię poprowadzą. * Więc mówisz, że wysadzili się w powietrze? Co za poświęcenie dla sprawy! Mniejsza, dobrze się spisałeś, chłopaku. Weź te przedmioty, przynajmniej tak mogę ci się odpłacić. * Rezlak. Jest jedna rzecz, którą musisz wiedzieć o życiu, że jeśli chcesz, żeby coś było zrobione dobrze, zrób to samemu. * Wszystko da się zrobić za odpowiednią cenę. World of Warcraft * Aggro: Och nie, ty nie! * Powitanie: Witaj w Ratchet! Mam nadzieję, że szukasz pracy! * Powitanie: Hej tam, tylko przechodzisz? * Powitanie: Szybciej, chłopaku! Nie mam całego dnia! * Powitanie: Z pewnością mogę skorzystać z twojej pomocy, chłopaku! Uwagi * Przedmiot odnosi się do niego. Galeria Gazlowe_face.jpg|Inżynier Gazlowe w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Glazgowe1.jpg Warcraft-adventures-boxart.jpg|Gazlowe na okładce nie wydanego Warcraft Adventures: Lord of Clans Linki zewnętrzne de:Gazlowe en:Gazlowe es:Gazlowe fr:Gazleu Kategoria:Barrens NPC Kategoria:Barrens quest giver